


Race You

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets back from Sweden and Phil gives him a nice welcoming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race You

Phil was sat with his laptop with an impatient twitch in his foot. He was expecting Dan to be home any minute, and he was excitedly awaiting his arrival.

He absolutely loved those moments when they see each other after being separated. They’re always so ecstatic when they reunite, but there was such a calming feeling about it all.

Just as Phil was thinking of all the possibilities and fun they could have when Dan arrived, Phil’s phone buzzed. He abandoned his laptop to pick up his phone on the table and saw that it was a text from Dan.

From Dan: will be home in 5 x

Phil decided that nothing really need to be said on behalf of that text and put his phone down, anticipating his arrival even more.

He decided to get up and tidy around the flat while he waited. It was better and a little more productive than sitting around on his laptop, and he had to admit that he did leave a few things lying around whilst Dan was away.

He walked into Dan’s room, thinking Dan would very much appreciate his room to be cleaned up a bit, even though they boys usually slept together in Phil’s room. As he tidied up a little, he began to think. He hoped Dan wasn’t too jet lagged when he returned, as Phil is kind of looking forward to get off.

He could just do it himself, but it wouldn’t be nearly as good as getting off with Dan. But of course he would respect Dan’s opinion if he was not feeling up for anything.

Phil was just finishing picking up the last items of clothing when he heard the front door of the apartment open, which must of meant Dan was finally home. He quickly dropped the pieces of clothing in his hands and ran as fast as he could to greet his boyfriend. He easily navigated through the familiar doors and halls of their flat and greeted Dan with a rather big hug that knocked Dan against the wall.

“Phil, you spoon!” Dan said with a smile. He let out a little laugh and hugged him back.

“Hello to you too.” Phil said, burying his head into Dan’s neck with a large grin.

Phil lifted his head to look up into Dan’s eyes with Dan looking back down at him.

“I missed you.” Dan said, sweetly pecking Phil’s lips.

“I missed you too.” Phil said back, placing his lips firmly back on Dan’s.

Dan let out a content sign, relishing the feeling of Phil’s lips on his.

Even though they’ve done this plenty of times, it’s still an amazing feeling. Whether it’s just a soft peck, or a long and deep kiss, kissing was just such a wonderful thing to the boys.

After about a minute of just a nice firm kiss, Phil deepened the kiss, slowly grazing his tongue against Dan’s bottom lip.

Dan opened his mouth to give Phil access and Phil did not hesitate to explore the familiarity of his mouth.

As the couple continued to kiss, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and pulled him close.

They could have been there all day, perfectly fine to just kiss like this in each others arms, against the wall. But of course the boys were a bit impatient to get off.

Phil pulled back from Dan with a seductive look taking over his features. He slowly slid the jacket Dan had on down his arms in a teasing way. He moved forwards towards his neck, pressing his nose up against it as Dan let out a soft gasp. He then began to gently nibble at the skin under his ear, earning another sweet noise from Dan.

"Phil, please" Dan managed to say with a heavy sigh.

Dan never really liked his neck being touched. The viewers had always known this fact about Dan. What the viewers didn't know is that it was such a turn on for him, and couldn't have someone else touch his neck without getting somewhat hot and bothered, and that's why Phil liked to use that to his advantage. Phil knew he could get Dan to make the sweetest sounds just by touching his neck. Phil had even recommended that in the future he should attempt to get Dan to come by just touching his neck.

"Phil, can we please move to the bedroom now." Dan said impatiently.

"I don't know, are you going to keep your hands off of me long enough to make it into a bedroom?" Phil said with a laugh.

Dan could feel Phil smirking into his neck, knowing the two had many times been in a situation like this and never made it into one of their bedrooms. Phil removed himself from Dan’s neck, looking into his eyes lovingly. He slowly inched himself close to the other boy’s lips. Dan stuck out his lips a bit, thinking Phil was going to go back to kissing him.

“Race you.” Phil whispered.

Before Dan knew it, Phil was off. Running through the flat, giggling like a child. Dan smiled and began to chase after him.

The two boys found themselves in Dan’s room, and Dan did not waste any time removing most of his clothing, leaving him in his boxers

“Aw, but I just tidied in here.” Phil remarked with a pout.

“Well, thank you love. But I don’t think I’m going to be able to keep my clothes on around you.” Dan said with confidence.

He walked up to Phil, taking his head in his hands and pulling him in for another long and deep kiss.

Dan began to play with the hem of Phil’s shirt and began to lead him towards the bed. The two broke the kiss for a moment for Dan to lift Phil’s shirt over his head. As their lips reconnected, Phil gently laid Dan down on the bed, quickly taking his jeans off and quickly straddling him.

“Do I ever tell you how much I love you?” Phil asked while peppering kisses all down Dan’s chest.

“Yes, you spork. You tell me every day.” Dan replied with a giggle. “And I love you too.”

Phil lets out a content sigh, so happy to be reunited with his boyfriend.

He continues peppering his sweet kisses down Dan’s torso until he reaches the top of his boxers. He notices the bulge in them and look up at Dan for approval.

“Can I?” Phil asks, still managing to look as innocent as ever.

“Do you really need to ask? Of course you can.” Dan replies sarcastically. He knows Phil is just looking out for him and would never ever do anything without his consent, and of course Dan is happy that he has someone as affectionate and considerate as Phil.

Dan tilts his head up towards the ceiling as he feels Phil slowly take off his boxers, his erection springing free. Phil begins to teasingly stroke the shaft, making Dan sigh and tilt his head back more.

“Phil, please do something.” Dan said, getting beyond impatient for his boyfriend to do anything at this point. Phil smiles at this and moves himself so his mouth is right over Dan’s dick, and begins to go down on him. The younger let out a sweet moan as Phil began to bob his head. He had to strain himself not to buck up into his mouth. He knows he’s not going to last long like this. He has to get Phil to stop because this is not how he wants to come.

“Oh Phil, please fuck me.” He’s just able to say coherently. The elder understands and removes himself from his dick. Phil reaches over to the nightstand and opens the drawer, searching for lube to prepare Dan. He finds it without any troubles and places it on the bed.

“You’re still one hundred percent okay with this?” Phil asked as he takes the lube and coats his fingers in it.

“Yes, Phil please do something.”

Phil knows he doesn’t need to ask again and they were ready to do this. He circles his pointer finger around his rim and slowly pushes it in, letting him adjust for a moment.

“You good?” Phil asks, circling a second finger around his rim. Dan nods and he then slowly pushes a second one in, scissoring them gently. He pushes his two fingers around for a moment, searching for something that would help Dan ease into this more, even though he seemed to be doing pretty good. He then found what he was looking for as Dan let out a low moan and arched his back for a moment.

“Phil, I swear to god if you don’t fucking do anything soon.” Dan said to him, which was enough for Phil to add a third and final finger, scissoring them around again in search for that special bundle of nerves.

“Oh shit.” Dan cried out. “Phil, please.” He said as he scratched down Phil’s shoulder.

Phil quickly removed his fingers and picked up the bottle of lube again. He slowly stroked his cock to get it fully erect. He then poured a fair amount of lube onto his hand and applied it onto his dick while hastily throwing the bottle somewhere in the room.

He didn’t waste any time lining himself up with Dan’s hole and began to push in. He felt Dan clench up a bit and immediately stopped all of his movements.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking down at Dan with concern.

“Oh, fuck it.” Dan said.

And the next thing he knew, Dan had Phil under him and slammed himself down on Phil’s cock.

“Oh fuck!” Dan cried out and his face screwed up in pleasure while Phil let out a long and low groan.

Dan continued to bounce up and down while Phil’s dick rammed directly into his prostate every time his hips met Phil’s.

After a while of this, Phil could see Dan become out of breath and quickly switching the positions so Dan was under Phil. Phil took Dan’s wrists in his hands and held them above his head and began to roughly thrust into Dan.

“Fuck, harder!” Dan cried as he writhed around as best he could with his wrists pinned down. Phil didn’t deny Dan this request and slammed into Dan as hard as he could while Dan practically screamed.

“Oh, fuck Phil! Close..” Dan yelled as Phil continued to roughly thrust into him.

“Shit, so am I.” Phil said back to him.

It wasn’t long before Dan orgasm took over him and he came on between him and Phil. The elder soon followed him and released into Dan while collapsing on the covers next to him, out of breath.

They both laid on the bed for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath.

Phil felt Dan nudge his shoulder behind him, and he quickly turned over to face the younger boy, smiling at how content he looks. He gently pecked his cheek and Dan smiled even more.

“How about a round two in the shower?” He asked with a suggestive look. Phil smiled. The younger then slowly began to lean towards Phil’s ear.

“Race you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be uploaded days ago whoops


End file.
